Pleasure and Pain
by Chigirl
Summary: Sometimes love just isn't enough! The Revised Version!


Pleasure and Pain

I don't Inuyasha &Co.! Never have, never will! Inspired by 112's Pleasure and Pain.

When I read this story online, I couldn't believe all the spelling and grammar errors! Guys please let me know if there's a problem with the revised version! Somebody help me! I need a Beta!

Oh and please check out my new website, My Fair Taijiya! It'll be a link on my profile real soon!

She'd watched him for the better part of the night. Although he wasn't so audacious as to flirt with the woman out right, especially in the presence of others, but it was nauseating. The way his eyes lingered upon her sultry form.

Being honest, no matter the pain and jealousy it brought to her heart, she had to admit that the woman was very striking. More so than her. But when had she ever really had a high opinion of her own physical form. Never. She was a warrior. Idle thoughts of beauty never helped anyone in battle.

Shifting uncomfortably not for the hundredth time that night, she longed to release her ebony mass. Preferring to eat with chopsticks, rather than wear them in her hair. And really. Where eight layers really necessary? Between her under and over dress were six layers of useless kimono. Not totally unlike being wrapped in a hot coal blanket.

He turned is disapproving gaze to her. Resisting the urge to reprimand her for all that childish squirming. Luckily no one else seemed to notice. Lowering her head in what appeared to be obedience, he returned his attention to the crowd.

She could feel his stare scorching the right side of her face as they sat. She bowed her head slightly to keep from reeling on him. How dare he? It appeared her manners and etiquette weren't up to par. The anal bastard!

The woman, if she dared to call her that, and what appeared to be her father (hopefully) gracefully approached the seated pair. His spine straightened just a fraction, giving the already infuriated woman, the urge to cause a scene. Kneeling, both bowed deeply. The female more so, ensuring her husband got a good view of her cleavage. The male paid his respects, bowing again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Sango-san." She said while bowing deeply. Another glimpse "My father and I are most honored. Thank you milord. You are most gracious." The Lady of the West mentally choked. _'Sango-san? SANGO-SAN!' _Did this bitch have any idea how close she was to decapitation? One word! A mere wave of her hand even! _'But the real fun would be collecting her head myself!' _The former taijiya mentally smirked. The long abandoned slayer in her coming to life at the thought. Fucking tart!

Sango's face remained placid. She'd learned from her mate. Bristling inside when her husband dismissed them with a simple nod. Inuyoukai had been flogged for lesser offenses. A slip in title was not allowed. Never! And being his life mate entitled Sango to the same respect. It hurt when he'd didn't bother to correct her. More than imaginable. It would have been acceptable if it were a simple slip. But every faucet in Sango's being screamed, that she was purposely being disrespected. And to add insult to injury, the man she'd given her life to didn't seem to care.

Once the introductions, accompanied by ship loads of shameless groveling had concluded, the ceremony had been moved to the dining hall. Sitting at her place, always to the left, the Lady of The West notice not for the first time that Sesshoumaru hadn't helped seat her. Or bothered, to match her strides when they walked. Whatever happened to standing along side your mate?

After the announcements were done and a inuyoukai version of prayer was said over the food, lord and lady started the feast by taking the first bites. Sesshoumaru was wholly ignoring her, and the other idle conversation didn't her enough to partake.

"Tell me, Nobu-sama. Have the troubles in your lands ceased?" Since when did he cared about the underlings (his own choice of words) that surrounded his lands? Since gaining her title, Sango handled all matters concerning lower settlements. His majesty being too preoccupied and all.

The older demon gave a withering sigh. "There is a truce between the two noble households, thus ending the feud. But…" Sesshoumaru gave him a look that said continue. "The humans milord. They are constantly warring among themselves. I've all but washed my hands of the matter, leaving the situation to my daughter, Sakura." The room went deathly still. All chattering coming to an abrupt pause. Any jab at humanity was suicide. Well normally. All eyes turned to their lord and lady. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the female he'd been eyeing all night. With a lowered head, she spoke.

"It is true milord. The humans seem quite intent on eradicating each other. Barbaric and blood thirsty they are. Warring over and setting ablaze land that will never belong to them. Quite foolish and ignorant really." With a quick smile she then added, "Of course, I'm merely speaking of the humans in our settlement." Sango interjected swiftly, earning a sharp glare from her mate. It was went grossly unheeded.

"I've personally reviewed not only the reports, but the statistics from the Nitsu-Yakamaru clan feud. The number of demon and mortal causalities are surprisingly larger then the amount of human females who've been disgraced by inuyoukai warriors. And is it also true that your hanyou rate has sky rocketed. I'm sure most would agree, that this 'feud' as you call it, has exceeded to full out warfare." Calm and cool.

"Milady, it is but an age old territorial dispute. My question is, what reasons do the humans have to fight? Their foolishness will only led to extinction." Eyes lowered demurely. Though her tone was gentle, anyone with ears could hear the mockery. Sango gave a misplaced chuckle, which made all present turn and give her a slightly odd look. None of them had ever met Kagome Higarashi. Heard her tales of the future. Soon enough, every smug bastard in the room would be forced into hiding. Mankind taking their rightful place at the top of the food chain. It would seem that after mating Sesshoumaru, Sango's view on youkai and their traits would have changed drastically. But at times, it only made her loath them more.

"In my experience as a demon exterminator, having slain a vast…." trailing off for emphases, then bringing her eyes back to focus on the girl with a cool smile. The threat was present. "Variety of demons, it has come to my attention that, although humanity is not without flaws youkai are also not exempt. From the salivating oni who feast on any and all, to those who choose to walk the path of supreme conquest setting a blaze to everything in his path." The last part was dedicated to her dear husband. 'Bulls eye!' She thought as Sesshoumaru's hand came to rest upon her thigh. She could feel the clawed tips piercing the fabric.

"I am sure it was quite the sight!" Her eyes coming up to met the human's. It was blatant disrespect. "The Lady of the West, in full taijiya regalia. A most fearsome sight to the lower levels and oni you've battled." Turning her attention to the crowd who seemed to be listening intently. "We are all fortunate that Sango-san has retired her former garb." There was a small amount of laughter from all present. Sango wasn't amused.

"Damn fortunate." Her voice was as dark and grave as the promise she carried. Hard eyes bore into the delicate demoness, daring her to utter another word. It was quite time to end this little game of wits. The bitch needed to learn her place! She was not to be fucked with. Insolent little trick! All laughter instantly ceased.

"Sango." the demon lord's claws pressed in a little further. She continued on.

"I have never truly needed a uniform to strike fear into hearts. And I certainly don't need one now, child" The retired taijiya had let the little wench exhausted her patience. Letting her aura flare to dangerous levels, Sango pushed out her power now combined with Sesshoumaru youki. Keeping eye contact, the taijiya's threatening gaze weighed on the girl, until the lesser bowed her head. Sango had just certified her dominance for all to see.

If Sakura chose to persist, Sango would have no choice but to physically assert her superiority. The gall of this ignorant girl child. Was she not the strong and brave taijiya who'd hadn't succumb to death, thus releasing herself from an earthen grave? A woman who'd survived and prospered despite the slaughter of her kin and clan? Who stood a hair's breath away from the beast Naraku, just before plunging a dagger into his blackened heart. Of course Inuyasha and Kagome had dealt the final blow, but still, her part in the abomination's demise would not go unnoted. And she still trained too. Twice as hard in fact, not having the practice she was use too.

"That is enough Sango, apologize to our guest for your misconduct!" It was a command. One that Sesshoumaru fully expected to be carried out. A small droplet of blood began to appear through the fabric of her kimono. His claws pressing firmly. Sango brought her and to the leg that wasn't occupied. Tapping lightly as not to draw attention, Sango patted the hidden throwing knives strapped to her thigh. Glancing over he caught her actions. His wife was prepared to turn her blade against him before an apology would ever pass her lips. 'It wouldn't be the first time' he thought dryly. Opting not to cause a scene for now, but this was definitely not over.

"Please forgive my mate. It as been a tiresome day, and I am afraid fatigue as slackened her tongue." The room roared with laughter at the stale and rather lifeless barb. Playing along Sango smiled and met his gaze head on. Looking directly at her mate, as to make sure he'd catch her meaning, she spoke for all to hear.

"Not only am tired, but suddenly my appetite as left me." Hell, everyone caught her meaning. 'Good,' she thought. "I shall take my leave now, honored guest. Dearest husband. Please, enjoy the feast." Not bothering to wait for his dismissal, the Lady of the West stood then prepared to make an exist.

"Sango!" Came the angry growl. His eyes their natural golden, though the red was just beneath the surface. She was pushing her luck. Yet again. Plastering a sugary sweet grin on, she turned to face him. Just begging him to make her show her ass in public. She'd teach the pompus fuck a thing or two. Sure he'd ultimately win, of course, but she'd fought when the odds were against her before. She'd certainly do it now, with pride and honor on the line. There would be no more jokes about the insignificant little human who'd caught the demon lord's eye. It was time for her to stand. Stand against all. Even him.

"Yes my milord?" Fingers lightly drumming against the hidden blades. The threat was clear. She would not tolerate another insult.

"Attend the child before you retire."

"Of course sire." Sango then took her retreat, satisfied at having won this small battle. Maybe it wasn't so small. A lot had been proven tonight after all.

After many passages and corridors she finally arrived at the nursery. Where their son rested. Or at least he was supposed to be resting. Looking in the crib she noticed his tiny eyes were filled with life and mirth. Golden orbs reflecting in the darkness, much like a cats. "Like Kirara's" Sango murmured sadly. The fire neko had died while saving Sango's life in the final battle. The loss was almost more then she could bare.

"Hello dearest one! Still a wake, are you?" In response the five month old giggled wildly, flailing his tiny limbs. An exact replica of his father, in every way, the child was perfect. From the normality of his demonic ears, to the crescent moon on his brow, there was no mistaking it. This was Sesshoumaru's child. Sanosuke shared his fathers image, but not his disposition. He was happy, something his bitter sire had never been. Even as a child, Sango was told.

This of course had not sat well with the lord. Already deeming the child too weak for rule. 'Bastard!' Sango thought outraged. On Inuyasha and Kagome's last and final visit, the two brothers had an end all blowout. In Inuyasha's defense, he had every right to hate Sessshoumaru. Having never done a single thing, besides being born, he constantly found himself on the receiving end of his brother's wrath.

But it was Sesshoumaru's words that brought tears to Sango's eyes. He'd called his brother a weak bastard half breed. And a miserable taint. Said that he suffered from the filthy human blood coursing through his veins.

_Sango listened. Every insult like a stab to the heart as she clutched her rounded stomach._

_Having heard enough, she made her way to their sleeping quarters. She was to leave with her friends. He'd entered shortly after, gaze questioning. She ignored him, and continued packing, tears racing down her face._

"_Sango, what troubles y-"_

"_DAMN YOU!" Eyes raging into his.  
_

"_Where do you think you are going." Face placid and calm. _

"_My half breed and I are leaving! You'll never have to worry about **this** miserable taint, with his filthy human blood, staining your precious inuyoukai lineage." She stuffed the silks angrily as her breaths came raggedly._

"_Why do you think it took fourteen years to give you a child, Sesshoumaru? I just knew this would happen, but I still hoped ya know. I just wanted to make sure." _

"_So is this why you've changed Sesshoumaru? Because I'm pregnant with a half demon. Not the full blooded youkai you'd hoped for. Why anything with hips and breast seem to have your attention now days? All but me that is!"_

"_That is not true!"_

"_Liar! damn you- no damn me for a fool." She was screaming now. Using blinding speed, Sesshoumaru stopped her exit. Crushing his lips to hers, Sesshoumaru restrained her struggling form. Speaking against her lips, he responded._

"_I love you! I love you and you shall not abandon me." She tried to break free again, but failed. "I'm sorry my dearest one. So very sorry that you had to hear that. I only meant-"_

"_Bastard, I know what you meant!" Still struggling on._

"_No! I'd never feel that way about our child. I love him, as I love you!" Grasping his chosen, the demon lord buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her delicious pregnant scent. "Believe me, dearest one. You have to believe me!"_

_The kisses started out innocent enough. Small specks upon her exposed neck. They soon turned grew in ferocity as the demon lord pressed himself against her heated body. All too soon, Sango lost herself in his advances._

_Lowering his mate to the bed carefully, Sesshoumaru took possession of her lips once more. This time Sango open for him, body craving his touch. Being six months pregnant and all, she had some pretty strong urges. Urges that went unfulfilled until now._

_Unwrapping her a little too slowly, Sango pushed his hands away and quickly disrobed, before making quick work of his garment. She was angry, and wanted their love making to be just as fiery. But Sesshoumaru seemed to focus intently on moving slowly. Gently. Trailing kisses from her face to chest, he stopped just before her enlarged breast. His head lowered just enough, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, while nuzzling the tip of her nipple with his nose. Breathing in the sweetly scented milk. Giving the bud a sharp lick, without warning he plunged the engorged nipple into the warmth of his mouth._

_Twisting and crying out, Sango gripped him to her firmly. Fire coursing through her system, as he gave one final suck before treating the other. Leaving a slick trail of saliva in his wake, he stopped along her swollen abdomen. Caressing the silky, stretched flesh while whispering words of adoration. Words she'd forced herself to believe. Reaching his mates heated core, he exhaled hotly, causing her to wither helplessly._

_Giving each thigh a tender kiss, he locked gazes with his woman. She was still crying, whether from pleasure, distress or both, he wasn't sure. Without permission he delved his tongue deeply within her bodies opening. _

_Sango clenched her knees instinctively. Trying to keep him in place. With him keeping her legs open, she had no choice in pressing his face in as deeply as it would go. Tugging at his hair, moaning savagely and arching whilst her husband pleasured her beyond comprehension. Cries escalating due to his relentless attentions, Sango felt herself nearing that glorious peak._

_Removing his tongue from her moistened heat, and using his sharp fangs, Sesshoumaru bit down gently on her clit. Effectively sending her the edge as her back arched sharply. Head moving from side to side, wails and howls tearing from her throat. Raising to look down at his beloved he found her staring back at him._

_The wonderful sensations he caused within her body, did nothing for the pain in her heart. Her eyes conveyed all the hurt she felt in her soul. _

"_Why?" She whispered._

"_Koishii, shhh-" He pressed a finger to her lips._

"_No!" Turning her head sharply she avoided the offending digit. "Sesshoumaru, why." Without being told, he knew what she was asking. She was wanted, no needed to know why he hated Inuyasha so. Why he hated anyone that wasn't pure bred. Then there was the more painstakingly difficult question. 'Why did you marry me?'_

_Sesshoumaru, for the first time realized that he didn't have any answers. In reply he raised himself on his arms and inciated the first shallow thrust._

"_No. Stop-" but he continued to dip into her hot cavern, going deeper each time. Resistance spent, Sango threw her head back, howling with need. Loud gasped escaped each lover as his member was full embedded, both groaning at finally being joined after so long._

"_Yes, that's it!" Hissing in sheer enjoyment, Sesshoumaru began swiveling his hip wildly. Staying alleviated to keep the pressure off of his very pregnant mate, the demon wanted nothing more than to press against her body firmly, whilst driving in deeply. Why had he stayed away from her?_

_Years ago, before Naraku was wiped from the face of the Earth, Sesshoumaru had found her in the woods. She was sobbing over the monks latest betrayal. The demon lord's first thoughts were to put the miserable creature out of her misery. But instead, they'd made love that night, and every time they were near the two would met in secrecy for all most a year._

_It wasn't until lately that Sesshoumaru began having doubts. Could he name some weak half ling as his successor? Sure Inuyasha was strong, but never able to best him. Then there was the fun little fact that Sesshoumaru in all actuality was still very young. In his prime in fact. Why the sudden need to settle down? But it was far to late to worry about that, Sango having assumed her position immediately after his mark was in place. Those idle thoughts began to manifest into something dark, resentful. Instead of handling this new development with care, Sesshoumaru charged into it with the same single minded arrogance he was famed for. _

_Thus ensured the many late night arguments, followed by weeks of icy silences. Though there were countless apologies, to many to remember, Sango was becoming immune, slowly but surely. She was tired if hearing, 'I'm sorry', and 'Forgive me'. Each time meaning less than the last. Had he, Sesshoumaru honestly made a mistake?_

_Working to bring them both to completion, Sesshoumaru took delight in his mate's animalistic growls, as she savagely clawed at his sculpted torso. Sango screeched wildly signaling her climax. The feeling of his mate's pulsating walls and her delicious honey drenching his throbbing cock, was enough to send him over the edge. Moaning and calling out, while his white hot load rocketed into his bitch's welcoming body. Holding still as the intensity of it all continued to rack his mind and body, his arms threatened to give way and collapse upon his delicate mate._

_Rolling over on his side, Sesshoumaru pulled the panting and very fatigued form of his beloved closer. Palming a swollen breast, he caressed her sweaty brow while whispering words of love. Try as she might, Sango couldn't find it in herself to believe a single word._

_Instead of feeling exhilarated after such an intense bout with her mate, a numbing coldness washed over her entire being._

_Their relationship only declined from that point on. It was easy forgive Sesshoumaru for all other indiscretion, but the callous treatment of baby Sanosuke was unacceptable._

_That special day would forever be engraved upon her heart. After thirty-six hours of blood, sweat and tears, the moment she'd dreamed of, but never thought possible, was finally here. She'd finally get to hold her first child._

_Devastated at the fathers absence, she was still able to give her husband a gentle smile when he finally entered six hours after the birth. She wondered about it, Sesshoumaru never being late for anything a day in his life. Those thoughts washed away, nothing would ruin her high spirits._

_Sesshoumaru looked to the mother, next the child, then walked out of the room with not so much as a glance back. She'd moved to her own apartments in the castle after that moment. They would no longer share. Her decision._

_Then there was fateful afternoon while going a few heated rounds, Sesshoumaru had raised his hand to her. A dagger was pulled from it's sheath and held up in defense before his hand could make contact._

"_You will never lay a hand on me." There were tears in her eyes. Her voice ruff with hurt and anger. "I've survived too much for too long! I-" Sango shook her head shamefully at her mate. Nothing. Not even Naraku using her sweet little brother as a puppet, stung this much._

_Sesshoumaru stood shocked. Whether it was from his own actions or hers, Sango would never know. Throwing the dagger at his feet, she turned and walked away. Reaching the door she tossed over shoulder. "I never thought- how dare you, Sesshoumaru? How dare you?" Sango left the room not bothering to hear his pathetic response._

Shaking herself from the unpleasant memories, a plan formulated in the distressed mother's mind. She would leave her mate. She would not suffer the same fate as Sesshoumaru's mother. Having killed herself over loves betrayal. And to think, it wasn't just with Izayoi either. Inutaishou had a massive collection of lovers. Legendary really. Though she was sure Sesshoumaru hadn't turned to another, it was only a matter of time.

"Like father, like son!" Sango muttered in disgust. No way! No way in hell! She'd kill him first. And Sano need not feel the weight of his father's disapproval a moment longer. She would take her baby to place where he'd be accepted. And there was only one place she could think of. Where Sesshoumaru couldn't follow.

Searching for parchment and ink, Sango wrote several letters. One to Miroku and Kikyo, wishing the happily married couple well. She also apologized for not being around to see her god children grow. It stated that she loved them, and would always be grateful for their presence in her life.

The other letter was to Kohaku and his wife. She told him of her love. How she'd always be proud to call him brother. How he'd made a fine choice for a wife, and their children would mirror their parents. She asked that he look after their father and other villagers, and for he and his wife to always love each other.

The last letter was to Sesshoumaru. One could only guess what she wrote. None contained her whereabouts.

For such an occasion, she would suit up one final time. Whether it was the demon armor, or the flexibility of the garment, her taijiya garb always gave Sango confidence. Once the last blade was strapped in place, Sango wrapped her precious giggling bundle in a few heavy blankets. The night air was chilly and a sick baby wouldn't due right now. Stepping out onto the balcony, she placed two fingers in her mouth and blew. Within an instance, the demi dragon Ah-Un appeared.

"Hello my friend, I need a favor from you." As in reply the breast lowered it's head in invitation. Mother climb on with her child clutched firmly to her chest. "Please take me to Kohaku."

A few guards below spotted her, but thought nothing of it. It wasn't unusual for the Lady of the West to take a late night ride. She'd return in a few hours.

Oh how wrong they were.

Finally arriving, she dismounted and knocked urgently on the wooden door of Kohaku's cottage. No one responded, so she knocked harder, when suddenly the door was suddenly yanked open, and her topless brother appeared. He was gripping an unsheathed katana.

"Sango? What the hell's going on?" Muscular and quite handsome, her little brothers was a far cry from the little boy he'd use to be. The tiny baby she'd raised after their mother's passing. "Are you okay? You've got my nephew with you?" He continued with a barrage of questions after tossing the blade away.

"Kohaku listen to me! I don't have long. I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" He gasped, unable to wrap his mind around things.

"Yes. Goodbye my brother. We shall not met again in this lifetime." Tears began streaming down her face. The young man began to panic.

"Sango , you're talking crazy! Just plain crazy." He grabbed her arm, trying to drag his beloved sibling inside. "Come on. Lets get you warmed up. We'll have some tea and talk it over, you're gonna stay put and Sano needs to be in bed!"

"Dammit Kohaku, I have to leave now!" They were struggling.

"Kohaku who- Sango is that you?" A young beautiful woman immerged from the darkness. She was wearing a sleeping robe, a small infant nestled against her chest.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll take care of this. Sango's not going anywhere!"

"Sango! Where are you going?" Eyes wide and questioning, Rin looked so much like the little girl she'd practically mothered.

"Sano and I have to go. We have to leave. Forever" She said while wiping the moisture away from her eyes.

"Bullshit! This is bullshit! I know you Sango! You're scared of something. Tell me! I can protect you!" He was crying now. "You've always protected me! It's my turn now!"

"Sango just wait, we can talk about this!" Rin was fighting a losing battle with her own emotions. "Whatever Sesshoumaru-sama did-"

"Sesshoumaru?" In his rage and confusion, Kohaku hadn't thought about the demon lord's role in all this.

Walking over to the sobbing Rin, Sango handed her the parchments along with instructions. "They're labeled. Please deliver this to Houshi-sama and Kikyo. This one is yours. Sesshoumaru will come for his in due time." Giving her nephew a kiss on the brow, Sango then grasped Rin to her in a bittersweet embrace. "Kiss Shahiro and Kiva for me! Tell them auntie Sango loves them."

"Sango! Please don't go!" Her voice was a hoarse whisper. Her eyes going to Sanosuke. Rin would never see her only nephew again.

"And I love you too, Rin." She moved around to face her brother. In a quick motion, she launched herself at him. Both siblings crying their hearts out.

"No! I won't let you go! You're my sister, and I'm not losing you like this." The two began tussling, as infant Sano's cries went unheard.

"Stop it! You'll hurt the baby- Ahhh!" While moving towards the struggling pair, Rin had fallen with child in her arms.

"Rin!" Kohaku was at her side in an instant, giving Sango the opportunity to mount Ah-Un. Seeing this, Kohaku ran to stop them, but it was too late. The beast had already taken off.

"SANGO!"

"I LOVE YOU KOHAKU!

"SISTER PLEASE!"

"I LOVE YOU BROTHER! I LOVE YOU!"

Kohaku fell to his knees. Sobbing and begging for his sister to turn around. He could see her silhouette in the moon lit sky.

"COME BACK! Come back!" He didn't stop even as his wife came over to comfort him and his dear sister Sango had long vanished from sight.

Sango knew, no matter where she went, or how long she lived, she'd never be able to shake that image. She'd hear the broken pleas of her brother for many years to come. Asking one last favor of Ah-Un she grasped a pendant in her hand tightly. Kagome had given it to her, and the taijiya prayed to the Gods it worked.

Passing over the tiny village saddened the young woman. It just wasn't the same without Kaede, the old miko having passed on a few years back. Sano had finally settled, and here she was getting started again. Maybe this was a mistake? If she talked to Sesshoumaru, really talked to him, he'd have to listen! Right?

She would have changed direction if she'd believed it even a little, but the truth was Sango didn't. Things would further dissolve between the two. Sano would grow up hateful and resentful of himself. And she'd always regret not giving her baby a better life when the chance presented it's self. This was for the best. Sano would be happy, Sesshoumaru could finally take a demon mate, and have his pure bred heir. And she…well she'd survive.

Surviving was what Sango did best.

She could see it just up ahead now. Her salvation. The Bone Eaters Well. When the dragon landed, Sango dismounted quickly. Facing the great animal, she placed a kiss on each head. It affectionately nuzzled her in return.

"You go on now friend. Take care of yourself." The beast whined in sadness. "Take care of him for me too. Cuddling against her one last time, the demi dragon took to the skies.

"Good bye Ah-Un." Sango whispered into the night sky. Walking over to the rounded structure, she prayed for a good outcome. Touching the rim, she glanced at the night sky once more. It was a full moon. Kagome had said the sky looked differently in the future. Couldn't be so bad if her grumpy hanyou friend decided to make his home there Sango thought. Besides, her mate would scour the earth for her. This was the only way.

"Good bye, Sesshoumaru." Her voice carrying through the crisp air. "Ready, dearest one?" With a kiss for Sano and a deep calming breath for herself, Sango jumped into the well. Amazed and relieved as blue light engulfed them.

The End..ur maybe

Oh my gawd! This was a trip! Never knew my first one-shot would be so trying. Give it up for the authors that do this all the time! Shit it's hard stuffing everything into one chapter. 'Having It All' is way over due and 'Where the Heart Lies' Chapter 4 is half done. I don't wanna even think about 'Driven' right now. Just had to get this out. It's not your conventional Sess/San, but could definitely happen. And I know I made Sango a little soft, cause anybody else would've 'beat the brakes off' that bitch! But she's suppose to be a lot more mature, with the same youthful appearance. In my sick mind, it works!

Please Read and Review. Got more if ya want! As always, I'm eager to please. (Woo-Hoo dirty talk!)


End file.
